


Avatar: The Legend of Cassandra

by redroseworks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: The avatar is suppose to keep the balance. However David Cain used spirits to ensure that the child he had with an air bender would be the next avatar. He made her into a weapon, hidden from the world that needed her. When she was eight he had her kill a Kyoshi warrior. She hated it so she ran. Now eighteen she is discovered to be hiding in the Northern Water Tribe. Will Cassandra be able to restore balance to the world?





	1. Attack

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

My mother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when my homeland, the Fire Nation attacked. Forty years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War.  
Only the Avatar could master all four elements. The last Avatar bender called Maddog. He bought pain and chaos into our world before he was killed.

Three years ago, me and my mother journeyed to the Northern Water Tribe to escape my father. We pretended to be from the colonies instead of the mainland of the Fire Nation. I believe that the Avatar was never reborn, and that the cycle is broken. There is no hope left. I refuse to believe that somehow, the Avatar is going to return to save the world.

Stephanie leaned against the ice wall. "How are things, Timbo?" She asked her friend.

"Cold. I don't get how you got used to the weather here so quickly." Tim sighed. Like her he was a foreigner in the Northern Water Tribe. Unlike her he was adopted by Chief Bruce Wayne. 

The thing about Wayne was that he collected some questionable orphans. An airbender. An earthbender. And now Tim, previously just a merchant's son that Stephanie liked to bug when he was in town. Tim had also befriended the older prince, Dick. 

The second eldest prince, Jason, had disappeared the same year Stephanie moved there. 

But that wasn't the point right now.

"I'm a warm person." She said. Which was true. When she got too cold she would create a small flame or would heat up her breathe. 

But she couldn't say that; not even to Tim, her best friend. Her mother begged her to keep that one secret.

"Ugh. At least I have this robe." Tim said as a knock came at his door.

"Come in!" Both of them yelled.

It opened and there stood a girl Stephanie only knew as Barbara Gordon's messenger and Bruce's newest adoptee. She came into their lives two years ago. 

Yet they still knew nothing about her but her name; Cassandra.

But who was Stephanie to judge?

"Barbara wants to warn you. Tim." Cass said. She was drowning in the parka Barbara must have given her. It was too big.

"Warn me?" Tim asked.

"Fire benders. Harbor." She said, holding up a piece of paper.

Tim grabbed it.

Stephanie frowned. Fire benders meant trouble. It could also mean her father. "What's going on?" 

"Ten navy ships are attacking the walls. Dick and Bruce are down there. Along with Kate, Bette, Jean-Paul, and all the warriors." Tim said.

"We should help?" Cass asked. 

Stephanie and Tim both looked at her.

Stephanie smiled. "Tim… you are good with a staff right?" 

"Yes, I am. Let's go." Tim smirked.

"I can fight too." Cass said. 

Stephanie shrugged. "Alright then." 

"Wait, Steph… you are staying here." Tim said as he grabbed his bo staff from his closet.

Stephanie looked at him and shook her head. She held up her hand and did the one thing she knew her mother would hate her doing.

She showed him a flame.

Both Tim and Cass backed away. Tim looked scared. Cass looked angry.

"Please. Don't do that." Cass said.

"Stephanie…" Tim looked at the flame.

"I know. I'm sorry I never told you but right now we need to go." Stephanie said.

Tim nodded. "Let's go." 

At the harbor Stephanie gasped at the sight of the battle. Bodies already littered the ground.

But she had seen worse at her father's side because if she had looked away he would put her into the cooling chamber.

But that was then and this is now.

"I can see Barbara and her father. Let's go join her." Tim said.

Cass nodded. 

The two waterbenders were surrounded by firebenders, just barely holding their ground.

Stephanie took a breath and let out all the flames she's been holding inside her for years.

Fire nation soldiers jumped out of the way.

Stephanie saw Jim Gordon get knocked to the ground as she threw another ball of fire at a soldier.

She watched as Cass jumped in front of him, her parka was off. 

"Stop!" Cass screamed.

A soldier held up his hand. "You heard my child, stop." 

The soldiers did. Child? Stephanie looked at   
Cass.

Barbara moved towards her. "Cassandra!" 

"Cassandra? Is that what they call you? I guess you've gone soft." The man laughed.

Cassandra frowned. "Leave. Now." She growled.

The man held up a ball of fire and aimed for Jim Gordon. 

"Stop!" Cassandra screamed. Wind knocked everyone down to the ground. 

Stephanie looked up at Cassandra whose eyes were glowing.

It couldn't be. She couldn't be.

"LEAVE!" Cassandra screamed.

Stephanie passed out.


	2. Dreams

Stephanie tripped as she went through her drills. 

Her father grabbed her. "No child of mine will be a failure." 

"I'm sorry, let me try again." She begged.

He chuckled and carried her to a door she feared more than anything. The ice chamber.

No. No. She didn't want to go into there.

"Stephanie! Crystal!" Her father screamed for them. 

Her mother put her hand over her mouth. Stephanie was scared. She was gonna be locked up again. 

They were in the garden. They were leaving. Her mother and her were finally leaving him.

It took a month to get to the Northern Water Tribe. Her mother asked her to do one thing.

"Don't tell or show anyone you're a fire bender. They believe we are from the colonies. That we are from the Earth Kingdom; not the fire nation." She said.

"Yes, mama." Stephanie nodded. They were safe here as long as she kept her bending a secret.

Stephanie handed the small child to the smuggler. "Take her to Ba Si Sa." 

"Will do, little miss." She said.

Tim nodded at the smuggler. "Thank you Selina. Here's the gold we promised." 

He handed her a bag of gold.

The girl was standing next to Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the waterbending master Jim Gordon. 

"Whose that?" Stephanie asked Tim.

"Cassandra. Barbara found her hiding in a cave the other day. She doesn't talk much." 

Stephanie woke up in a prison cell. No. No. No.

"I did nothing wrong!" She yelled, hitting the bars. She would not be contained in a cold box again.

"Steph, calm down." Tim's voice said. 

Stephanie spotted him sitting on the ground outside of the cell.

"What in the spirits names is going on?" Stephanie hissed.

"People were nervous about a fire bender. Bruce locked you up in here because others decided you were a traitor." 

"Well screw them." 

Tim frowned. "We're best friends, why didn't you tell me." 

"Your parents were killed by the Fire Nation. I didn't want you to hate me." Stephanie said. 

Tim shook his head. "I was there for you when you sent your baby to Ba Si Sa. And you were there for me when my parents died. I could never hate you." 

Stephanie smiled. "Good. And again, I'm sorry for not telling you. Oh. How's Cassandra?" 

"How's Cass?" He laughed.

"She's the Avatar isn't she?" 

"Yes. Barbara knew she was an airbender but not this." 

"I thought Dickie was the last airbender." Stephanie said.

"He's not anymore but they're definitely not from the same region. He says Cass is probably of the Eastern Airbenders while he is from the Southern Airbenders." Tim said.

"I don't care. Can you get me out?" 

"You can just melt the bars, right?" 

Stephanie created a flame. The bars melted. "Oh."

"For a fire bender, you're not that bright." Tim laughed.

Stephanie glared at him. "If you weren't a prince I would set your clothes on fire." 

"I know you would." 

The sound of a wall opened stopped their conversation. 

Barbara and Cass came in. 

"Looking it's little miss who masters all the elements." Stephanie teased.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "After Cassandra went full on Avatar state it became clear that she couldn't stay here. I can't protect her from her fate anymore." 

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"You knew she was the Avatar, didn't you?" Tim asked.

"I did. I taught her waterbending. But now she must leave or else our whole tribe will be in danger." Barbara said.

Cass was silent.

"So why are you here?" Tim asked.

"Cass likes and trusts you two and needs friends. Take her to the Earth Kingdom. Find her a earthbending master." Barbara said.

"Yeah like that's going to be easy." Stephanie laughed.

"Please. I don't like begging but Cassandra is the last hope for the world." Barbara said.

Stephanie sighed. "Considering lots of people are gonna hate me now… I'm in." 

"A rogue fire bender and the Avatar who can barely speak two sentences? I'll come along to make sure you two don't mess up the balance even more." Tim said.

Stephanie smiled. Something big was happening. All it took was a few moments and the world was about to change.

They could end the war.

"Great. Now follow me. It's time you meet Cassie's... err friends." Barbara said.

"Friends?" Stephanie asked.

"Family." Cass smiled. 

"Cass, we're family. Who else is there?" Tim asked.

Cass shook her head. "I left Cain. They protected me before here." 

Barbara smiled weakly. "They're wolfbats. A mother and her two not pups." 

"Not pups?" Stephanie asked.

"Cass calls them not pups. I guess juveniles would fit better." Barbara shrugged.

"Wolfbats? Where would you be keeping wolf bats?" Tim asked.

"Babs found a cave." Cass said.

"A cave to hide wolfbats." Tim sighed.

Stephanie laughed. "You're all nuts. We should hurry because I'm pretty sure no one will like the idea of me being around the princess and prince. I'm an evil firebender." 

"No. You are good. Cain, my father, is evil." Cass said.

"Wait… that soldier called you his child. Is he?" 

"He raised me. Tried to make me a weapon. But I do not kill." Cass clenched her fists.

At the cave Stephanie stared at the three large wolfbats. "Aw, they're kinda cute." 

"Big one is Spoiler. Medium one is Black Bat. Smallest is Robin." Cass said.

"Nice names. Who came up with those?" Stephanie asked.

"Cass did." Barbara said.

"Oh." Stephanie looked at them.

"So why are we meeting them?" Tim asked.

"Ride." Cass answered.

"Ride? You want us to ride them?" Stephanie stepped towards the largest one; Spoiler. She looked like the only one that could hold her weight.

"Yes." Cass climbed onto Black Bat.

"You really like taking me out of my comfort zone." Tim sighed as he climbed onto Robin.

"You have one of those?" Stephanie teased as she climbed onto Spoiler.

"Yes and it includes not riding wild animals." 

"No. Not wild animals. Family." Cass said.

"Uh yeah. Okay, family." Tim said.

"Barbara. You were like a mother. Thank you." Cass said.

"Oh Cassie. Bruce may have adopted you and made you his daughter but I will always think of you as my daughter. Stephanie, Tim, take care of her. And look out for each other. I'll be in contact." 

"Will do." Stephanie said.

"We should go now. Day time is over. Family can fly now. Yip yip!" Cass yelled the last part.

Stephanie grabbed on tight to Spoiler as the wolfbat flew off. 

The Northern Water Tribe was strange to see from the air but it was also beautiful.


	3. Northern Air Temple

"Tim! Wake up!" Stephanie smacked Tim's face. 

"No. Sleep." He groaned.

Stephanie sighed and picked up a stick. She ran it across Tim's back. "Tim! There's a beetle worm on you!" 

Tim screamed and jumped up. One look at Stephanie laughed and the stick in her hand made him glare.

"You're evil." He hissed.

"Only a little bit." Stephanie smirked.

"Anyway what's up?" 

"Northern Air Temple. It is nearby." Cass said from where she was petting the wolfbats while they slept.

"Yeah what she said. She wants to check it out since Dick's obviously not the last airbender."

"Really? Do we have time for a pit stop?" Tim asked.

"We also need supplies. Barbara only gave Cass a pack and there isn't enough stuff for us." Stephanie said.

Tim nodded.

"Dick also told me about large flying bison. Wolfbats can't fly or see during day. They can't carry a person for too long without it hurting." Cass said.

"A flying bison? Dick told me about one he had as a kid; Zitka was her name." Tim said.

"So are we going?" Cass asked.

Tim shrugged. "Wolfbats are uncomfortable so let's hope we find a bison." 

Stephanie laughed. 

They arrived to find an empty and abandoned temple. 

"Guess the fire nation came here too." Tim said.

Stephanie frowned. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Tim." Cass said.

"What?" 

"Me and Stephanie are Fire Nation. Does that makes us evil?" 

Stephanie froze. Why was Cass asking that?

"No. You and Steph are two of the goodest people I know."

"Goodest isn't a word." Stephanie pointed out.

"Okay. Let's go."

The temple was destroyed. 

Nothing remained.

Cass frowned. "I had hoped something would be here." 

"Cass, it's o-" A loud roar like sound interrupted Tim. 

Stephanie glanced around until she saw it.

A large fluffy thing. 

A flying bison.

Cass smiled. There was a flying bison. This would be perfect. 

She moved towards it. "Hello, friend. May I call you Zitka? My older brother had a flying bison named that. Would you mind helping us. We are on a mission and need a ride from place to place." 

She reached her hand out and the flying bison licked it. 

"She's gonna help us!" Cass said to Tim and Steph. 

"Great." Steph said.

"I betcha there's an old saddle laying around here somewhere. I'll go search. Cass you can keep bonding with the fluff monster." Tim said.

"I'll stay with Cass." Steph added.

Cass smiled. With Steph and Tim at her side maybe she can do this. She can master two more elements and end this war before it continues.


End file.
